Talk:Kittypets Series
Did you get the cat genetics off my userpage? XD Raven Randomness! 23:04, March 30, 2010 (UTC) I saw it before then but that was what I was thinking when I wrote it yes. ^^ --BramblepathBrightshadow is mine! 23:20, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Charecter Applications You can apply for a charecter here! Just fill out this form: Name: Type of Cat: (Kittypet, loner, rogue, Clan) Pelt color- Eye color- Personality- Mate- Death- Comments- Thanks!--BramblepathBrightshadow is mine! 18:19, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Chestnut Tom Loner/ rogue/ kittypet; i could care less about that Brown Yellow Quiet; secluded, caring, and brave in battle, but not a fan of violence Rosebud Greencough Comments- His kits have grown up. Rosebud Loner/ rogue/ kittypet Black/ dark gray Blue-green...ish Bolder than her mate Chestnut I dunno... Comments- Her kits have all grown up BUT one or two cpuld show up somewhere... Hope you liked 'em!--[[User:Leopardkit|'Leopardkit']][[User talk:Leopardkit|'SunClan Forever!']] 18:54, March 27, 2010 (UTC) I love them?! They're on the page and they'll appear in Harsh Wild. Thank you! *hugs Leopardkit* --BramblepathBrightshadow is mine! 19:04, March 27, 2010 (UTC) YAY! I am loved! xD!--[[User:Leopardkit|'Leopardkit']][[User talk:Leopardkit|'SunClan Forever!']] 00:01, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Name: Amelia Type of Cat: Rogue Pelt color- Black and White. Eye color- Amber. Personality- Amelia is a rough, bloodthirsty rogue that won't hesitate to claw your pelt off. She's powerful, but she isn't that great when it comes to tacticts. Mate- None at the moment. :) Death- YES YES YES! =D Comments- WOOTCOPTER! XD [[User:Shigura|'Ruinpaw' ]]I was trapped like a mouse in TwolegPlace... 22:34, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Gingerpaw Clan (Choose one.) Ginger she-cat with blue eyes Proud, clever, good hunter No thanks for death Comments - Can she journey with the kittypets? [[User:Maplefern|'Silverbrook']][[Silver Among the Stars|'This is StarClan?']] 22:41, March 30, 2010 (UTC) *Name: Maysilee *Type of cat: Loner *Pelt Color: A creamy golden tabby pattern *Eye Color: Golden-amber *Personality: Maysilee is sweet, but she is stubborn and won't stand to be insulted. A life as a loner is not suited for her and she has a great hunger for excitement and adventure. She is a troublemaker, always diving headfirst into the fun. *Mate: None so far *Death: Only if totally necessary *Comments- Thanks! SailAndSun 22:42, March 30, 2010 (UTC) *Name: Sam *Type of cat: Loner *Pelt Color: Flame colored ginger *Eye Color: Green *Personality: She is the most intelligent, responsible, and mature of the two sisters. She always comforts Maysilee when she is in hurt. She also prevents the others from getting distracted. She looks before she leaps. *Mate: None so far *Death: Only if necessary *Comments- Once again, thanks! SailAndSun 22:51, March 30, 2010 (UTC) *Name: Shadeclaw *Type of cat: Clan *Pelt Color: Black tom *Eye Color: Green *Personality: Very adventurous and hyper. He loves discovering new things and can be very brave to help other even if it's risking his own life. *Mate: None so far - your choice *Death: Yes *Comments- Thnx! [[User:Hiddensun|'Forever & Always']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'...Sunny ღ']] 19:31, March 31, 2010 (UTC) *Name: Jewel *Type of cat: Loner *Pelt Color: Ginger tabby She-cat *Eye Color: Bright Blue *Personality: Dazzling and Sweet *Mate: None Yet! *Death: No *Comments: Thank you! Mossstar of FireClan☮ I change my siggie way too often. 13:02, July 27, 2010 (UTC) *Name:Angel *Type of cat:Loner *Pelt color: Calico thats all i can say *Eye color:Bright green *Personality:Fiesty and stubburn but also can be sweet and shy *Mate: She is fixed cause of her old twolegs *Death:No *Comments: I have not read it in a little while are the loners travelling with the kittypets? if not can Angel join them? and thanks SandI'm a new level of awesome 13:24, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Me Charrie! Name: Pashmina Type of Cat: Kittypet Pelt color- Creamy chesnut with a white chest, underbelly and muzzle Eye color- Amber-green Personality- Pashmina is a quick-witted, vain cat who often uses trickery to get what she wants or gets others to do her bidding. Upon hearing about SkyClan, a friend who idolized the clans called her soft and being the stubborn cat that she is, she wouldn't back down from a challange. She isn't a team player and she may cause strain within the clan as she adjusts to the ways of the warrior code. She puts her own agenda first and will often slack off or have others do the hard work while she comes out looking like the hero, but if you get to know her, you'll find an insecure, shy she-cat just trying to get some attention. Mate- Sure, if anyone can stand her Death- dunno, if the situation demands it than sure Comments- Peace out home dog! FallingPetal 01:29, April 13, 2010 (UTC)